Keeper Captain Quiddtich Obsessed Loon Oliver Wood
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Oliver is basically all of those things. But what happens when a girl he thought would never get in the way? Can he get a little over protective? This starts from Harry's first year.
1. try outs are such a drag

**Keeper, captain, quiddtich obsessed loon, Oliver Wood**

**Okay, well, I know that I have so many different stories going on right now. But, I mean, today I got a great idea to do it with Oliver! And, well, I mean, I am basically obsessed with the guy. It's only natural that I have a story about him. But, I promise to all of the fans of my other stories, I won't loose track of those. **

**Chapter one: tryouts are such a drag. **

I starred back at the group of seeker tryees in front of me. It was a sad looking bunch. I doubted if any of them could fly well. I looked back at my team behind me.

It consisted of three of the best chasers, Alicia Spinnet, sweet, loveable, nice, sometimes short tempered. Angelina Johnson, nice over all, but could get mad easily, let's just say don't get on her bad side. Then again don't get on any of their bad sides. These girls were ruthless. And then there was of course Katie Bell, the biggest pain in the arse, evily sneaky at times, but yet my best friend in the whole world. Those three stuck like glue. And then my two beaters, Fred and George Weasley. They were twins. The biggest pranksters you will ever meet, a large sense of humor, but yet the best beaters you will ever meet! I am keeper of course. All we was missing was a seeker.

Which brings us to why I was here. Charlie Weasley, Fred and George's older brother, and old seeker, and captain. But he left, leaving his captain title to me. So, I was trying to find someone as good to replace Charlie. And let me tell you, this was not an easy task.

"Well." Katie said. "Go on."

"Right." I turned around to face the eager looking bunch. "In the air everyone! You're going to do 4 laps around the pitch, Katie will be leading it." Katie stepped forward.

They rose in the air, and started to fly around the pitch. Katie was in the lead, obviously. But sadly, the rest were about half a pitch behind. I sighed.

When Katie got down, and a little bit after the rest got down, all of them were red in the face. I explained the next activivtey. "We're going to dodge some bludger's now." I said. "You're going to hover, and Fred and George are going to shoot some at you, very lightly, and you're going to dodge them. These aren't real bludgers, their not nearly as hard. If you get hit, you won't feel a thing." I said. "Angelina will help us demonstrate." I said.

Angelina rose in the air, and Fred and George got out their bats and the fake bludgers, rising in the air too. They started hitting them at her, she dodged everyone.

"See, not that hard." I said. One little second year looked a little pale. But they all went in the air anyway. Hit, hit, hit. Oh one kid dodged one, oh, but he fell off his broom trying. I sighed again. Watching these was making me depressed. I decided not to even bother with the next activitey.

"Okay everyone. That was really good!" A total lie. "And, I'll discuss it with the team, and then, we'll. Well, yeah." I said. I didn't want to lie even more by telling one of them they were getting on the team. So I just left it at that. Some looked rather please with themselves. I have no idea why.

"Well, that was…" Alicia started when the rest were gone.

"Dreadful?" Katie asked.

"Horrible." George suggested.

"A complete disaster." I said.

"Oh come on guys. It wasn't all that bad." Alicia said.

"Why do you always have to be the optimist?" George said.

"Well, it's better than being a pessimist." She said.

"Alicia, you know there wasn't even anyone close to being good in that group. And we didn't even get to the seeker activity." Angelina said. She was right, but how was I going to find a seeker.

At that moment McGonagall came running onto the pitch. "Mr. Wood, good, I thought I might find you still here. How did they go?" She asked.

"Well, uh. Not so good." She sighed.

"I told you Mr. Wood, you need to find a seeker. The season starts in a couple of days! Now, pick one of those people."

"No, professor, you don't understand. Not one of them could dodge a bludger to save their life. And when Katie was leading their laps, she wasn't even going as fast as she normally would, and they couldn't keep up at all. They were about half a pitch behind her." I said.

"Really? They were that bad?" She asked.

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"Well. We'll just have to keep looking then." She said. She walked off the pitch, leaving us by ourselves.

"Okay, well. What now?" Fred asked.

"Now, I'm taking a shower." Katie said, walking off the pitch, followed by the rest of us.

I got into the shower, and let the warm water wash away the stress from the day. But thinking about trying to find a seeker just brought it all back.

I couldn't afford to not find a seeker. This was my first year as captain, my first chance to prove myself. And you know what they say about first impressions.

**Haha, there. It's finally done. Sorry I haven't updated anything else. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. she wants me to try out a first year?

**I am so terribly sorry for the wait, to my TWO reviewers. Come on guys, you can do better than that! Honestly!**

**Chapter 2: She wants me to try out a first year? **

Defense against the dark arts was officially boring today. Quarrel was teaching us how to defend ourselves from giant lizards. When is that going to be useful? I am a quidditch player, not a lizard fighter. Well, I would be a quidditch player, if I could ever find a seeker!

It must have shown that I wasn't paying attention, and off in my own little world, because someone was shaking me.

"Wood, Wood!" Percy Weasley said. He was the twins brother, and one of the biggest prats this school had ever known. He also happened to be my room mate.

"What?" I asked.

"McGonagall wants to see you. And you're just lucky I don't write you down for sleeping in class!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Perce." I looked around, and McGonagall was standing at the door. She had a huge smile pasted on her face, and it looked like she didn't even care that I was delaying her.

I got up and made my way over to her. We stepped outside, and there was a first year standing there. I smiled a little awkwardly at him. He looked at me quizzically, and returned my awkward smile.

"Mr. Wood." McGonagall said eagerly. "I have found you a seeker!"

"That's great professor! So, where is he? When can I start training him? Can we go get him now?" I was so excited. She looked a little taken aback.

"Mr. Wood, we already have him out of class. This is Harry Potter, the person I was talking about." She pointed to the first year. I frowned slightly.

"Professor, I don't mean to sound rude, but he's a first year." I said plainly.

"Yes, I know." She replied.

"First years aren't even aloud to have brooms. Did he just come out of his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah." Harry said. I looked down at him.

"Would you mind if I asked him a few questions first professor?"

"Not at all."

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Do you know what a snitch is?" I asked.

"No." Was his reply.

"A quaffle?"

"No."

"Um… what position does a seeker do?"

"Seek something?" Well that was pretty close.

"Keeper?"

"Keep something?"

"Chaser?"

"Chase after someone?"

"Beater?"

"Beat something?" Okay, I think that was enough.

"Sorry professor, but I don't think that this is going to work out." I said.

"Just try him out Oliver. And if it doesn't work, then, we can find someone else!" I sighed.

"Okay." The bell rang for the end of classes. "Potter, tonight, right after dinner, the quiddtich pitch." I told him. He nodded, and left.

"Oliver!" Someone behind me yelled. I kept walking, not wanting to turn around to see who it was, because I think I had a feeling. "Ollie!" Someone grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around.

I was right, it was one of my fan girls. Yes, I have fan girls. They followed me around all day, trying to get me to go out with them, they ooed and awed. They gave my friends reason to make fun of me when ever one passed by.

Oh, but this wasn't just any creepy stalker fan girl. This was the craziest of them all! Lindsay Coleb was her name, and Oliver Wood hunting was her game!**(( Okay, if any of you read George Nicolson, that is where I got this character from! Yes, Wet Lindsay!!!! Hahaha! So funny! Thought you would just like to know that little fun fact. Onward with the story!))**

Someone told me that she had a huge bag of my tissues, and one of my socks. Someone else told me that the twins sold them to her. Which is probably true. I'm just scared that she is going to use that for some love potion.

"Why didn't you turn around Ollie?" She asked in a whiny voice and made this little pouty face.

"Oh, umm… I didn't hear you." I lied.

"Oh, okay then." She seemed to accept my totally obvious lie. "Well, what are your plans for this evening?" she asked, as she batted her eyelashes that sort of looked like they were fake. In fact, I think I saw a bit of glue. You know, sometimes these girls are so stupid, they don't even bother to use magic to glue on their fake eyelashes.

"I have to try out a possible seeker." I replied. Her face dropped a little.

"So, I guess you tutoring me on my potions would be out of the question?" She made the little pouty face again, and batted those eyelashes so hard, I thought they were going to fall off.

She wanted me to tutor her for potions. I suck at potions. I think I have like a D in that class right now. No, I would have to have at least a C to stay on the house team. But I think I only have that C because I did about 50 things for extra credit. That included cleaning out the Snape's old potions cupboard, that was gross.

"Um, I'm not doing so well in potions." I said.

"Oh, well then maybe we could figure it out together." She offered.

"Well, look Lindsay, I don't think I'm going to be able to get to that today, I have a lot to do. I better go." I said. Right then Katie came up.

"Hey, Oliver." She said. I smiled at her. Lindsay pursed her lips and glared at Katie. "Oh, hey Lindsay." Katie said, obviously in an attempt to be nice.

"Katie." Was all Lindsay said in reply.

"So, Katie, we're trying out a new seeker, right after dinner." I said.

"Oh, where did you find one?" she asked.

"McGonagall came and showed him to me."

"Oh, Oliver this is great!" She wrapped her arms around me, but didn't linger. My stomach tensened for a second. Lindsay cleared her throat, as if restating her presence.

"Well, we should go to dinner." Katie said.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I said. We smiled at Lindsay, who looked at us in a rude way, and then we left off to the Great Hall.

"So, since when do you talk to Lindsay Coleb?" Katie asked me, in great amusement.

"Uh, since she started stalking my down in the hallways." I replied.

"Oh, is it hard to be a big tough quidditch chick magnet?" She teased.

"Yes, yes it is." I said.

"So, what is this about this new seeker?" Katie asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, not feeling so confident." I said. She looked at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, he's a first year."

"A first year?" She repeated in disbelief. "I didn't even know they were aloud to have a broom."

"They're not."

"And McGonagall suggested this?" She asked again.

"Yeah. She took me out of class for me to meet him."

"I can't wait to hear what Fred and George will have to say about this." She laughed out loud at the thought.

"Oh, great." I replied sarcastically.

Sure enough, they were laughing about it.

"How, how pathetic is it that we have to resort to a first year?" Fred asked at dinner.

"Pretty pathetic!" George replied. And they both continued to laugh. Angelina and Alicia on the other hand, looked a little worried.

"This really isn't funny." Alicia said.

"Yeah, what if he's no good?" Angelina said, what was most likely going to happen.

"We keep looking I guess." I said.

"Well, maybe we should just let him try out." Alicia suggested.

"Yeah, he's going to try out alright. Just going to be the most embaressing moment of my life if we actually have to use him." I said.

"How so?" Angelina asked.

"Do you think that Flint is going to let me live it down that we're putting on a first year?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement.

I looked down at my watch. It was around 7:00.

"Well, I guess I better go meet this kid." I sighed.

"God I hope this works." Katie said.

"Join the club." I said before walking out of the Great Hall.

"Can we come?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to scare this kid by making him meet everyone older than him." I replied.

"Oh come oooooooonnnn." George wined.

"No." I said again.

"It's okay, we'll watch from McGonagall's room, you can see everything from there." I heard Katie whisper.

"Fine," I said. "Just don't be too obvious!" I walked out of the hall.

"Oh don't worry, discreat it our middle name!" She shouted back. I got onto the quidditch pitch, and went into the storage rooms to get the box. When I came out Harry was standing looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Harry." I said placing down the box.

"Uh, hi Oliver." He looked suspiciously at the box. "What's in there?"

"Quidditch supplies." I replied. I opened the box and took out the quaffle. "This, is a quaffle. The chasers, that would be Katie, Alicia and Angelina.-"

"Are they the one's looking out the window?" He said pointing up toward the McGobagall's window. I looked up and glared at the 5. They waved at me.

"Yes, that would be them." I said. "Anyway they take this ball, and try to shoot it through the other team's hoops to get points. Now, the keeper, that's me. The keeper tries to block the balls."

I put back the quaffle, and pointed to one of the bludgers. "That is a bludger. This, is a beater's bat. The beaters take the bat, and hit the bludger's at the other team." I handed him the bat. "Take this, and I'm going let the bludger go, and try to hit it." He nodded a little fearfully.

I let the bludger go, and it shot up in the air. He got ready as it came back, and he hit it, almost as good as Fred and George would have hit it.

"Wow, you would make a fair beater." I told him. He smiled. "Oh, it's coming back now." I held out my arms and caught it. Wrestling with it a big, I put it back in it's latch. "Now, this is the only ball that I want you to worry about." I picked up the little golden snitch.

"Wow, I like this ball." He said.

"Ah, you like it now. It's wicked fast, and nearly impossible to see. And you, have to catch it."

"Uh, okay."

"So, McGonagall saw you catch something? Or fly at least?"

"Yeah, well, she was looking out from her window." We both looked up at it, and the team was still there. "And, well Madam Hooch left to go take Neville to the hospital wing, and Malfoy had stolen something of Neville's. It was a little ball. So, I went up in the air, and got it." I nodded.

"Well, why don't you come to practice tomarrow, and we'll see how good you are with the rest of the team." He nodded. "And I'll talk to McGonagall about getting you a broom." He nodded again, and we started to put away the equitment. "We'll see you tomarrow, and you can meet the team."

**Okay, I am so sorry that it took so bloody long!!! I just had a little bit of writers block. So, review!!!!**


End file.
